<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlit by shsleon (drevis)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207826">Moonlit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drevis/pseuds/shsleon'>shsleon (drevis)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Ficlet, M/M, Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drevis/pseuds/shsleon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing in the ruined city streets to a joyous despair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Purrsonal Picks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a short fic to work on imagery, inspired by "as the world caves in" by matt maltese.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was of cracked asphalt and the smoking ruins of buildings. The fumes of gasoline and general destruction permeated the air, creating a low-hanging fog. Amidst the carnage, the bodies littering the streets and the burnt-out shells of cars, two figures were dancing. The taller one, dressed in a dark affair, had one hand on the small of his partner’s back, the other gently holding his partner’s hand aloft. The shorter figure grasped his partner’s upper harm with his free hand, and both men were gazing into the other’s eyes with an inappropriate tenderness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men were seemingly entranced by the despair around them, despair and total destruction that they had caused. Their slow dance would have seemed to be that of crazed lovers, to only the sounds of civilian screams and occasional explosions, if it weren’t for a strange item supplying music to dance to. A portable record player, of all things, lay on a chunk of concrete about a yard away from the men. Their steps matched the timing of the song it produced: </span>
  <span>Gymnopédie No. 1. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A light rain began to fall upon the ruined city, yet the lovers did not stop dancing. This brief moment of solitude with only the one they loved was something to savour in the wake of Ultimate Despair ravaging the world. As the record ended again, and the rain came down harder, the men shared a passionate kiss; not knowing that this would be their final one for a long time. In the moments between their departure and their last embrace, Gundham cupped Kazuichi's face in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing in the world can separate us, my love."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>